<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prioritasku by alxsglo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531300">Prioritasku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo'>alxsglo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Swearing, seungjin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungmin hadir ke kehidupannya saat ia merasa chris bukanlah segalanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prioritasku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani">skzbesiberani</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what!? i always choose you over everything but—."</p><p>"i never asked to be chosen!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“aku lihat, kayaknya seungmin jadi sering ke sini.”</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“seungmin,” chris masih tidak menatapnya di wajah, sarapan kali ini terasa berbeda, “dia jadi sering ke sini.”</p><p>hyunjin tidak merespon mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir chris. ia tidak segera menjawabnya—<em>huh</em>, kenapa dia tidak segera menjawab? kenapa ia harus berpikir lama? “uhm, <em>yeah</em>. kita sering <em>brainstorming</em> bab terakhir novel yang baru.”</p><p>chris juga memberi jeda yang cukup lama sebelum merespon hyunjin, ia termangu, menatap hyunjin seolah sedang menilainya.</p><p>“<em>okay</em>.” akhirnya chris menjawab singkat yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum kecil.</p><p>
  <em>berhenti, jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku.</em>
</p><p>chris sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, namun aksinya tersebut segera dihentikan oleh hyunjin yang menyelanya, “uhm, chris, kayaknya aku ada <em>meeting</em> lagi sama editorku.”</p><p>chris mengangguk. kemudian, “ada seungmin juga?”</p><p>“iya, mungkin seungmin ada di sana.”</p><p>“<em>okay</em>, kabari aku kalau kamu mau pulang, nanti seandainya sempat, aku jemput kamu.”</p><p>“aku gak tahu pulang jam berapa, jadi kayaknya mau pulang sendiri.” hyunjin meresponnya terlalu cepat, seolah ia sebelumnya sudah memikirkan skenario ini. tanpa sadar, hyunjin memotong omelette-nya di bagian yang sama beberapa kali demi menghilangkan kegugupannya.</p><p>chris tidak memberikan reaksi untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk. pria itu bangkit, menghentikan sarapannya meski masih tersisa banyak.</p><p>tanpa banyak bicara, chris menghampiri hyunjin yang duduk di seberangnya, meraih bahu hyunjin untuk didekap, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya.</p><p>mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, dan hyunjin berusaha keras untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya ketika sadar bahwa rasanya, chris mulai terasa asing bagi hyunjin.</p><p>terdengar chris tiba-tiba membisikkan, “<em>i love you.</em>”</p><p>masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum chris seharusnya pergi untuk bekerja, tapi lihatlah, pria itu sudah menghilang. seolah ingin menghindar dari sesuatu,</p><p>
  <em>atau seseorang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>gerimis.</p><p>sesungguhnya mereka berdua bisa saja pulang ke rumah menembus gerimis ini tanpa masalah. namun nampaknya, keduanya tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat di mana mereka berteduh.</p><p>merek berdiri berdampingan di depan sebuah minimarket, ada chris yang mendekap tubuh hyunjin, menghangatkannya.</p><p>chris melirik jam tangannya, dan berkata, “kamu mau ramen?”</p><p>hyunjin menggeleng, ia kemudian melekatkan dirinya pada chris, menyandarkan pipinya ke bahu chris. <em>somehow</em>, hari ini ia ingin terus berdekatan dengan kekasihnya. hyunjin menarik napas dalam-dalam, kini rasanya begitu asing berada dalam dekapan sang kekasih.</p><p>sehabis merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga di sebuah restoran mahal, chris mengajaknya ke minimarket untuk mendapatkan segelas kopi favoritnya.</p><p><em>yeah</em>, chris memang lebih senang pada hal yang sederhana.</p><p>chris ini terbilang pria dengan pendapatan yang lebih dari cukup, ia tinggal di sebuah <em>penthouse</em> di tengah kota, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sama berkecukupan dengannya.</p><p>posisinya di kantor pun terbilang penting, membuatnya begitu sibuk dengan banyak hal meliputi kariernya, meskipun begitu, chris akan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk hyunjin.</p><p>di mana hyunjin tidak sesibuk chris, karena ia pada dasarnya mengerjakan novelnya dari rumah. meski memang akhir-akhir ini hyunjin sering melakukan <em>meeting</em> di luar, membuat mereka berdua pun jadi jarang dipertemukan.</p><p>“menurut kamu, kita bakalan gini terus?” tiba-tiba saja chris berucap begitu, gemuruh hujan hampir meredam ucapannya.</p><p>“<em>huh</em>?” ucapannya membuat hyunjin menatap chris di wajah.</p><p>“kamu pikir ... kita bakalan terus bareng?” tatapan chris menerawang, ia tersenyum miris sebelum kemudian balik menatap hyunjin.</p><p>hyunjin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket yang dikenakan chris, separuh meremasnya. rasa cemas mulai mencekiknya. “kenapa kamu ngomong gitu?”</p><p>chris membisu, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut seolah hyunjin tidak pernah melontarkannya. pria itu hanya terkekeh canggung lalu menangkup pipi hyunjin untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya begitu mesra.</p><p>mereka terus seperti itu hingga hyunjin terpaksa harus menjauhkan dirinya ketika sadar bahwa bibir chris jadi terasa asing baginya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin bertemu seungmin pada sebuah pameran literasi, saat itu hyunjin masih merupakan seorang <em>rookie</em> dalam dunia menulis, terutama novel roman.</p><p>hyunjin yang canggung nampak mencolok di antara orang-orang, dihampiri oleh seungmin yang memang pandai dalam menarik perhatian orang.</p><p>penampilan seungmin yang elegan membuat hyunjin sempat mengira kalau seungmin ini jauh lebih dewasa darinya. pakaiannya begitu rapi, ia nampak seperti seseorang yang tahu segalanya mengenai dunia namun tetap asyik untuk diajak bicara, kacamatanya memberikan hiasan indah pada wajahnya yang tampan.</p><p>impresi pertama hyunjin mengenai seungmin pada saat itu adalah bagaimana seungmin begitu mempesona, pandai dalam menarik perhatiannya, juga anehnya membuat jantung hyunjin berdegup kencang.</p><p>begitu antusias karena akhirnya hyunjin dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana terobsesi dirinya pada karya-karya misteri henry lutz, atau bagaimana menariknya series terakhir yang dibuat oleh simon ibarra, dan paham betul mengenai dunia menulis.</p><p>tentu saja mereka bertukar kontak masing-masing, ketika dewasa, hal yang hyunjin sadari adalah bagaimana kesepian dirinya, sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang asyik dan cocok diajak mengobrol.</p><p>tidak hingga seungmin masuk ke dalam hidupnya.</p><p>hyunjin tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi bersama seungmin, hyunjin merasa bahagia. ia juga merasa antusias pada tiap pertemuan mereka. namun hyunjin tidak seharusnya begitu memerlukan seungmin untuk merasa bahagia.</p><p>hyunjin memiliki kekasih yang amat ia sayangi. ada chris. jadi tidak seharusnya hyunjin tersenyum begitu lebar pada seungmin yang membuatkannya sarapan ketika chris sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar kota. tidak seharusnya hyunjin merasa gugup bila jari mereka bersinggungan di meja makan. tidak seharusnya tersipu malu kala menemukan ternyata seungmin sedang menatap dirinya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“oh, seungmin, gak perlu padahal ....”</p><p>“gak apa-apa, kamu lagi sakit gini, masa saya tinggalin kamu sendirian?</p><p>hyunjin menghela napas berat, tubuh separuh berbaring, ia bersandar lemas di sofa, membiarkan seungmin membasuh peluh dari wajah hyunjin dengan handuk basah.</p><p>“kapan terakhir kali kamu mandi?”</p><p>hyunjin merengek. “ah, kamu gak perlu tahu.”</p><p>seungmin terkekeh, hyunjin dapat merasakan deru napas pria itu  ke pipinya. wajah mereka begitu berdekatan. “kalau lagi kesulitan kayak gini dan kamu sendirian, tinggal hubungi saya.”</p><p>“tapi pasti kamu sibuk ngajar.”</p><p>“mahasiswa pasti paham kok kalau dosennya ada urusan yang penting.”</p><p>“uhm,” hyunjin memejamkan matanya, kepalanya mulai terasa pening lagi, ia dekap erat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. hyunjin merasa tidak biasa diperlakukan sebagai seseorang yang penting. “<em>okay</em>, <em>sorry.</em>”</p><p>sore itu dihabiskan dengan menonton televisi bersama dalam volume yang rendah, mereka tidak banyak bicara namun tidak merasa canggung akan hal itu.</p><p>matahari sudah terbenam, dan mata hyunjin sebenarnya sudah sangat berat, namun ia tidak ingin melakukan apa pun karena takut merusak suasana yang ada.</p><p>hyunjin lirik seungmin yang sedang duduk di bagian sofa lain, ia nampak begitu fokus dengan tayangan televisi yang sesungguhnya tidak menarik.</p><p><em>aneh, </em>pikir hyunjin. sungguh aneh bagaimana ia dapat membayangkan masa depannya seperti ini; menikmati sore santainya dengan seungmin dalam damai.</p><p>tanpa chris.</p><p>tanpa sang kekasih.</p><p>
  <em>ah, melelahkan.</em>
</p><p>“hey,” suara lembut seungmin mengejutkannya, pemandangan disambut oleh figur pria itu. <em>huh</em>, ternyata ia sempat tertidur. “kalau mau tidur mending pindah ke kamar aja, di sini dingin.”</p><p>mungkin efek dari demam dan kepalanya yang terasa berat, atau mungkin karena efek pencahayaannya, atau mungkin terbawa suasana yang membuat hyunjin sekarang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan.</p><p>“hyunjin?”</p><p>seungmin nampak begitu tampan, cahaya redup dari televisi yang jatuh ke samping wajahnya membuat jantung hyunjin berdebar kencang.</p><p>“<em>can you just stay here</em>?” bisik hyunjin.</p><p>entah mengapa, seungmin untuk beberapa saat hanya menatap hyunjin, ia nampak kebingungan, seperti sedang membaca situasi. mungkin ini hanya khayalan hyunjin, tapi ia sempat menangkap seungmin melirik bibirnya sekilas. “<em>huh</em>?”</p><p>“<em>stay here</em>,” kata hyunjin, jemarinya meraih kemeja seungmin untuk diremas, “sampai chris pulang.”</p><p>“<em>ah</em>,” seungmin sempat termangu, bibirnya perlahan mengukir sebuah senyum, dan akhirnya melanjutkan, “tentu, saya gak bakalan ninggalin kamu, hyunjin.”</p><p>untuk pertama kalinya lagi setelah sekian lama, hatinya terasa tenang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ketika hyunjin bangun kembali, ia sudah berada di kamar bersama chris di sampingnya. lampu tidur di sisi chris itu hidup, ia terlihat sedang larut dalam buku di tangannya.</p><p>mungkin merasa dipandangi, tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan menoleh pada hyunjin.</p><p>“tidur lagi, sayang.” bisik chris, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menelusuri jemarinya ke helaian rambut hyunjin. “masih pagi.”</p><p>hyunjin tidak merespon chris, ia mengernyit, separuh dikarenakan sulit melihat jelas dalam ruangan redup, separuh karena kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar.</p><p>“kamu kenapa gak bilang kalau sakit, hm?” kali ini chris membelai pipi hyunjin lembut.</p><p>“uhm ...,” kini tiap kali mengobrol dengan chris, entah mengapa ia hanya ingin segera mengakhirinya. “takut ganggu kamu lagi kerja.”</p><p>“tapi kamu gak takut ganggu seungmin.”</p><p><em>oh</em>.</p><p>kalimat tersebut sukses membisukan hyunjin. terdengar chris langsung melanjutkan, “uh—<em>anyway</em>, kamu udah baikan? laper, gak? aku beliin bubur gimana?”</p><p>“jam segini ada yang jualan ...?”</p><p>“aku cariin.” tanpa menunggu respon hyunjin, chris bangkit dan segera bersiap untuk keluar rumah. ia sudah mengenakan jaketnya ketika pria itu membungkuk untuk mendekat pada hyunjin kemudian mengecupnya di kening. “kalau masih ngantuk, tidur lagi, ya. istirahat yang cukup.”</p><p>hyunjin mengangguk.</p><p>mungkin meski sedang sakit, hyunjin tetap nampak menggemaskan dalam selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya, sehingga chris tersenyum, ia mencubit pelan pipi sang kekasih.</p><p>“kalau butuh apa-apa, diusahain tungguin sampai aku pulang, ya. aku perginya gak akan lama.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>suatu malam, hyunjin dan chris memutuskan untuk menonton sebuah film dari netflix, yang hyunjin lupa judulnya apa, ceritanya pun tidak ia ikuti.</p><p>mereka duduk berduaan di sofa, saling melekat pada satu sama lain. chris mendekap tubuh sang kekasih erat, membiarkan hyunjin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu chris.</p><p>“kamu ngantuk?”</p><p>hyunjin mengerjapkan matanya. “... hm?”</p><p>chris merespon ucapan hyunjin dengan mengecup kening kekasihnya. “kalau ngantuk bilang aja.”</p><p>hyunjin menggeleng, namun nampaknya ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menguap. hyunjin hanya menghela napas berat.</p><p>“males nonton roman? kita ganti aja.”</p><p>hyunjin menyeka tangan chris yang hendak mengambil <em>remote</em>. “<em>it’s fine</em>, aku lagi cari inspirasi juga.”</p><p>“cerita cinta lagi?”</p><p>“hm.”</p><p>“tentang <em>falling in love</em> lagi?”</p><p><em>somehow</em> pertanyaan chris membuat hyunjin terdiam, ia membisu cukup lama. perlahan hyunjin mempertemukan pandangannya dengan tatapan mata chris padanya.</p><p>sebelum hyunjin dapat mengatakan sesuatu, chris menghentikannya dengan memeluk hyunjin erat, menguburkan wajahnya ke sisi kepala hyunjin sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.</p><p>hyunjin berbisik, “<em>you don’t smell like home anymore.</em>”</p><p>“<em>maybe because i’m no longer your home.</em>”</p><p>rasanya hyunjin ingin memuntahkan semua emosinya, ingin berteriak, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkal pernyataan tersebut.</p><p>namun ia hanya pasrah dalam dekapan chris, kekasih hyunjin itu bahkan memeluknya lebih erat.</p><p>“<em>i miss you,</em>” bisik hyunjin, “<em>i will miss you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hari ini hari sabtu, tepat satu hari sebelum ulang tahun chris. hyunjin menemukan dirinya di sebuah padang rumput luas, ia berbaring di atas tikar yang seungmin bawa dari rumah.</p><p>mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan piknik kecil hari ini. entah kenapa, hyunjin tiba-tiba saja mengajak seungmin.</p><p>mereka berdua bersandingan, menatap langit sambil membicarakan bagaimana awan-awanya membentuk sesuatu yang mereka tahu.</p><p>“<em>please</em>, yang itu mirip radio jadul di rumah kamu.”</p><p>“yang mana?”</p><p>“tuhh, yang di atas awan bentuk sofa.”</p><p>seungmin terkekeh menemukan awan yang dimaksud. ia mengubah posisinya untuk bangun dan bersandar di pohon, kali ini pandangannya teralihkan pada hyunjin.</p><p>“kenapa? gak sanggup tiduran lama-lama di tempat yang keras, ya? faktor usia.” hyunjin terkikik, ia pun ikut mengubah posisinya dengan berbaring menghadap seungmin. makanan ringan yang mereka bawa untuk piknik ini diabaikan.</p><p>mereka hanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian seungmin yang mengalihkan pandangannya duluan. entah hyunjin salah lihat atau bukan, namun pipi seungmin nampak merona.</p><p>“sejak kapan, seungmin?” hyunjin tiba-tiba bertanya.</p><p>perhatian seungmin kembali padanya. pria itu mengernyit karena bingung dengan pertanyaan yang melenceng dari obrolan. ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum bertanya, “maksudnya?”</p><p>“sejak kapan kamu tahu.” hyunjin mengulangnya tanpa ada rasa ingin tahu, perlahan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. namun terlihat bibirnya bergetar, ada bulir air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipinya.</p><p>“hyunjin—”</p><p>“<em>it’s fine</em>.”</p><p>seungmin nampak ragu, ia menunduk sesaat, mencoba merangkai kata dalam kepalanya, dan akhirnya menjawab, “pas seminggu saya pindahan,” seungmin kali ini tidak menghindari pandangannya dari hyunjin, “kita papasan di <em>mini market</em>. <em>that was last year.</em>”</p><p>“kamu masih suka ngeliat mereka?”</p><p>“terakhir saya ngeliat itu ... minggu lalu.”</p><p>hyunjin bergeming, kali ini raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun. untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya dapat mendengar suara desir angin menembus rerumputan dan kicau burung yang hinggap di pepohonan.</p><p>seungmin menunggu. menunggu dan masih menunggu untuk hyunjin mengatakan sesuatu, atau setidaknya memperlihatkan sebuah respon.</p><p>lalu,</p><p>“<em>sandwich</em>-nya gak akan kamu makan?” akhirnya hyunjin bertanya.</p><p>seungmin mengerjapkan matanya. “<em>huh</em>?”</p><p>“oke, yang terakhir buat aku, ya!” kemudian hyunjin mengambil sisa <em>sandwich</em> yang terletak di samping seungmin, menyantapnya nikmat.</p><p>seungmin termangu, respon hyunjin sesungguhnya bukanlah hal yang ada dalam bayangannya ketika mereka akhirnya membicarakan bagaimana chris selama ini diam-diam memiliki kekasih lain; mengkhianati hyunjin.</p><p>hyunjin selalu tahu mengenai hal ini, ia terlalu mengenal chris hingga perubahan sekecil apa pun dapat diketahuinya; intensitas kecupan chris yang bisa tiba-tiba jauh berkurang, jadwal kerja yang tidak lagi teratur, lebam-lebam kecil di leher chris yang asing bagi hyunjin.</p><p>ia mengkonfirmasi hal ini dengan mengikuti chris ke tempat yang ia bilang sebagai ‘<em>aku ada meeting di kantor mendadak</em>’<em>.</em></p><p>chris ternyata tidak ada di kantor, ia terlihat sedang mengunjungi seseorang di sebuah apartemen. seseorang yang hyunjin ketahui sebagai kekasihnya yang lain.</p><p>hyunjin masih ingat bagaimana ia pertama kalinya berpapasan dengan simpanan chris, saat itu kebetulan seungmin tinggal di blok apartemen yang sama dengannya.</p><p>dari peristiwa tersebut, hyunjin jadi tahu bahwa kekasih gelap chris mengetahui siapa dirinya; ia masih ingat bagaimana terkejutnya orang itu ketika dihadapkan pada sosok hyunjin yang muncul dari balik pintu <em>elevator</em>.</p><p>namun hyunjin tidak pernah merasa terkejut, hanya saja hatinya hancur mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sekadar paranoid dan cemas berlebihan, bahwa ketakutannya terwujudkan, bahwa—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“kamu udah gak sayang sama aku lagi.”</p><p>chris nampak tidak acuh, seolah ia tidak pernah mendengar hyunjin.</p><p>mereka kini sedang berbaring saling menghadap satu sama lain dalam malam yang hampir sunyi. 00:12, keduanya masih terjaga.</p><p>chris hanya memandangi hyunjin, pria itu hendak menelusuri jemarinya ke helaian rambut hyunjin namun lengannya dicekal.</p><p>“chris, <em>please,</em>”</p><p>pria menghela napas berat. “kemarin-kemarin kamu gak mau ngomongin ini.”</p><p>hyunjin benci momen ini, ia ingin berlari, mengadu kepada orang lain bahwa ia tidak ingin menghadapi chris yang begini. yang terasa asing, yang tidak mencintainya.</p><p>“kamu gak harus mikirin ini lagi.” kata chris. “aku udah minta dia gugurin kandungannya, dia juga gak ada rencana buat <em>keep</em> bayinya.”</p><p>hyunjin tidak segera menjawabnya karena ia dibuat begitu <em>speechless</em>; seperti ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, ternyata banyak yang tidak diketahuinya mengenai chris.</p><p>hyunjin pun bangkit untuk duduk di ranjang, menjauh dari pria di sampingnya yang terasa amat asing. “kamu ngomong seolah hal itu bakal nyelamatin hubungan kita.”</p><p>chris pun ikut duduk di samping hyunjin, sama-sama menghadap jendela yang mereka lupa untuk tutup dengan tirai. apa yang ada di luar jendela tidak dapat dilihat dan begitu menyeramkan, tapi mereka biarkan seperti itu.</p><p>“<em>i’m sorry</em>.” chris akhirnya memecah kehening, akhirnya mengucap kata-kata yang telah lama hyunjin tunggu.</p><p>
  <em>but it’s too late. too fucking late.</em>
</p><p>“aku mau kita udahan<em>.</em>”</p><p>“hyunjin,” chris menarik tangan hyunjin untuk digenggam, dan hyunjin membiarkannya, “kamu tahu gak semudah itu.”</p><p>“ya, aku tahu.”</p><p>“<em>sayang</em>,” panggilannya membuat hyunjin mengernyit, “aku bakalan selalu lebih milih kamu dari apa pun. <em>we’re married, remember</em>? hubungan kita itu penting, status kita penting.”</p><p>hyunjin sering membayangkan bagaimana putusnya hubungan mereka akan mempengaruhi banyak hal mengingat mereka berdua memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar; <em>brand</em> perusahaan chris, peluncuran novel hyunjin yang selanjutnya. kemudian gosip orang-orang. dan orang tua mereka.</p><p><em>god</em>, hyunjin bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini. ia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana ayah chris akan bereaksi bila mereka bercerai.</p><p>ayah chris yang amat <em>controlling </em>dalam kehidupan putranya itu bisa jadi pria yang paling mengerikan.</p><p>dan sejujurnya, hyunjin mulai melihat bagaimana chris mulai menyerupai ayahnya sendiri.</p><p>“chris, aku gak pernah minta untuk kamu pilih, aku gak pernah mau ini terjadi.”</p><p>“<em>i’m sorry</em>.”</p><p><em>shut up. shut the fuck up.</em> inginnya hyunjin menumpahkannya pada chris, namun malah air matanya yang tumpah.</p><p>karena ia pun sama egoisnya dengan chris, sama-sama tidak ingin lepas dari hubungan ini meski menyakitinya. hyunjin terlalu egois karena enggan perceraiannya merusak peluncuran novelnya, tidak mau merusak hal-hal lainnya yang sudah tertata rapi dalam hidupnya.</p><p>“ibu bilang, kita harus ke rumahnya lusa. <em>it’s her birthday.</em>” bisik hyunjin setelah membisu lama. ia sudah bersiap-siap kembali untuk tidur, bersikap seolah mereka tidak baru saja membicarakan perselingkuhan chris dan kemungkinan perceraian.</p><p>bersikap seolah chris tidak pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia memang memiliki kekasih gelap yang pernah mengandung keturunannya.</p><p>karena begitulah kehidupan mereka seterusnya, akan begitulah masa depan mereka berdua; enggan untuk dibayangkan, penuh ketakutan, namun akan mereka biarkan begitu saja.</p><p>seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin mereka beranjak dewasa, mereka tahu bahwa hubungan keduanya dan bumbu-bumbu romantis sudah bukan prioritas dalam hidup masing-masing. dan pada akhirnya hubungan yang diawali dengan cinta ini malah membuat mereka mati rasa.</p><p>“seungmin <em>likes you, you know.</em>”</p><p>hyunjin menatap kosong langit dinding kamar mereka, kemudian berkata, “<em>i know.</em>”</p><p>termasuk hyunjin yang sudah tidak percaya lagi akan namanya ‘cinta’, ia pun mati rasa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>halo ..., kepada prompter, terima kasih sudah membuat prompt yg bikin aku tertarik buat tulis. tapi maaf sangat <em>half-assed</em> huhuhu karena ternyata aku struggling dan terlalu menyepelekan nulis storyline yg sederhana, tapi semoga suka yaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>